


Man of the North

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thengel accepts Aragorn-as-Thorongil into his service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of the North

The ragged man standing before me names himself as Thorongil. No man of the Mark, this; I wonder what land birthed his fathers.

His hair reminds me of the tales of Wolf. Is he from Dunland? Yet he does not feel foul. He stands tall before me, offers the hilt of his sword, awaiting my decision.

This Thorongil is not the only stranger to seek service far from home. I remember the days when I was the only straw-head in a sea of raven, and the smiling maiden who saw past my foreign looks.

How can I do less now?


End file.
